What We Say and What We Save
by BonesBird
Summary: Oneshot series. Written as and when so it's an ongoing thing. Might be updated regularly or not. All fun and fluffy. Drabbles and Epics. Just everything I can't make into a full fic.
1. All Good In The Hood

**Title: What We Say and What We Save  
Summary: Oneshot series. Written as and when so it's an ongoing thing. Might be updated regularly or not. All fun and fluffy. Drabbles and Epics. Just everything I can't make into a full fic.  
**

**Story 1 – All Good.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to KLCM and emzypemzy, my fellow Brits. We all say Pen's line and that makes us "Uber cool". YES I SAID IT! Kirst you rock for encouraging this. Just a little drabbly fic while I'm thinking about it. **

* * *

"You sure that's all baby girl?" Morgan asked, squatted next to her, looking over the sheet of paper she handed him in her end-of-case report. He knew he hadn't been too involved with this case, doing a lot more work for the B team case.

"Absolutely hot stuff, I may be the oracle but there is only so much I can write about a case where I only ran one search" she leaned over and smiled at him, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, sort of cut and dry this time" he laughed, pushing himself to a standing position again, gently squeezing her hand.

"You knew who the UnSub was. I didn't need to do much else" she laughed. "Go, my love. It's all good in the hood" He paused, looking down at her, being unable to move. He started laughing hard, the look on her face just making him laugh even harder.

"What!" She asked, a suspicious look on her face

"_'It's all good in the hood'_ seriously baby?" he stopped himself laughing long enough to say. Before shaking his head, laughing again.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I haven't heard anyone say that in forever" he brought himself down from laughing. Stroking the side of her face as she split into a grin

"I'm just so uber awesome, I'm trying to bring it back" she murmured, laughing back

"You keep trying baby" he smiled, leaving her office with a bigger smile on his face.


	2. Dreaming Of You

**Chapter Title: Dreaming Of You  
****Lyrics: The Coral - Dreaming Of You**

**Just so you all know. This is written while I'm on a huge amount of penicillin for tonsillitis. It's making me a little crazy. Just a little drabble (I seem to be writing short little stories/chapters right now)**

**For Tinabean. ILY.**

_**Up in my lonely room  
**__**When I'm dreaming of you  
**__**Oh what can I do  
**__**I still need you**_

* * *

For years and years he had had naughty thoughts about Penelope Garcia. She was his god-given solace. His absolute beauty. The possible love of his life. But so far he only had his dreams.

Some days they were almost unbearable, especially the nights when they talked after a case, or the nights where they had been at one another's houses watching movies and generally flirting with each other. Even on nights when the whole team was around.

Tonight they were taking it to another level. He had no idea what had prompted Penelope to start a game of truth or dare, but so far he had enjoyed it, the impromptu party had broken up to being the two of them, Reid, Prentiss and Penelope's friend Sophie. They had mostly stuck to truths, but this questions was going to make his life difficult.

It was truth or dare. He couldn't lie and the truth was about as embarrassing as it got. He was going to have to admit to dirty dreams about his best friend.

"Come on Morgan" Prentiss called, not noticing the flush in his face. His eyes caught with Penelope's as he nodded. He didn't take his eyes away from hers as the girls both squealed. "Pen, you next"

"I don't think I want to play anymore" she whispered, standing up and walking away from the group

"It was your idea" Reid spluttered, clearly thrown off by the change in events,

"I'm just going outside for a second" Penelope shot over her shoulder and pulled open his front door. Derek jumped up and chased her out. Not letting her out of his sight.

"Penelope" He called, grabbing her hand as she walked away "What's wrong baby girl"

"You have dreams about me?" She asked in a quiet voice, finally stopping pulling away from his arm. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you are the most gorgeous woman I know. Of course I do." He stopped her from responding by leaning down and kissing her. He didn't want her to doubt exactly what she did to him. After a few seconds she responded, sliding her arms around his waist, he place one hand on her back, pulling her ever closer to him and the other in her hair. After a few minutes he pulled back a little, looking into her eyes "You do things to me that nobody else has ever come close to"

"Derek, do you really mean that?" she asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek

"Of course I do baby." he whispered against her lips. Pulling her closer again he laughed as he heard the cat-calls as their friends left. "We should go inside" he murmured, pulling her with him. Looking forward to the night ahead.


End file.
